Tali's adventure:Enter the Toa of Thunder
by Nuva16
Summary: What happens when Gali's Daughter sets out to find the legendary mask of thunder(TahuGali)Second to last Chapter
1. Prolouge

Tali's Adventure: Enter the Toa of Thunder  
  
By: Optimus12  
  
Prologue Tahu watched the sun set as Gali cuddled closer to him. The Toa were finally at peace with no more Rakshi to worry about. Tahu smiled and gently wrapped his arm around Gali's waist," You know Tahu, with Mata-Nui at peace, we might just live a happier life."" You mean the two of us?"" Yes I do." Tahu smiled and hugged Gali closer as the sun finally set. Gali smiled also and closed her eyes, going into a deep sleep.  
  
Gali awoke in Tahu's room, the stars shining brightly outside. She turned over and found Tahu looking straight into her eyes," Tahu what happened?"" You fell asleep and I carried you back. I didn't want you to freeze to death. The nights here can get pretty cold." Tahu gently touched Gali's cheek, fingering the deep blue metal.  
  
Tahu smiled as Gali wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. Tahu hesitated, and very slowly kissed Gali. When he pulled away, Gali looked at him with pure love," Tahu..." She smiled, and curled next to Tahu, fast asleep. 


	2. Kohli match

Tali's Adventure: Enter the Toa of Thunder  
  
By: Optimus12  
  
Chapter 1: Kohli match  
  
The Kohli stadium of Ta-Koro sounded with happy cheers. This was a match between Ta-Koro, Ga-Koro, and Ko-Koro. The turagas from all the teams were there, along with all the toas. Gali sat next to Tahu, holding something wrapped in blankets. Pohatu, Kopaka, Lewa, Onua, and Takanuva sat around them," So where's the new Toa?" Kopaka asked as Gali unwrapped the blankets to reveal a baby Toa.  
  
The baby was a girl Toa. She had her fathers weapons but she had her mothers body. She was blue and red in body color, with some yellow highlights. Her eyes were dark green and the one thing she was missing was her own Kanohi mask.  
  
"What is the little one's name?" asked Pohatu as the others nodded in agreement. Gali looked at her daughter and then to Tahu. Tahu got the message and turned to face the other Toas," Her name is Tali."" A mix of her parents names. It certainly fits her." Kopaka gently tickled Tali's chin, making her laugh. Takanuva looked at the baby with a smile and made a small ball of light. He gave the ball to Tali who held it in her tiny hands," Well the game is starting." Pohatu said as the Toas settled down to watch the game. 


	3. The journey begins

Tali's Adventure: Enter the Toa of Thunder  
  
By: Optimus12  
  
Chapter 2:The journey begins  
  
Tali sat in a meditating position as she awaited her attacker. Gali attacked in less than five seconds but Tali was so used to this that she easily blocked her mother's attack," Good work Tali, you get better everyday." Tali smiled at her mother. She walked over and gave her mother a hug. Gali hugged her back as they headed back to Ta-Koro. Tahu was waiting for the two of them as they came back from Ga-Koro," Daddy your back." Tali ran up to her father. Tahu grabbed Tali in his arms and gently hugged her as she yawned. Tali fell asleep in her father's arms," She trained pretty hard today didn't she Gali?"" She did. It was getting hard to attack her." Tahu smiled at his daughter as he and Gali headed to their hut. They went in and Tahu set Tali down on the bed.  
  
"How old is this Toa?"" Nine years old sir."" Then I guess we will have to wait for her to get alone so we can capture her. Her parents would do anything for her safe return." "Makuta said as he sent the new Rakshi out to watch for Tali.  
  
Tali awoke in her home next to her sleeping parents. She tried as best she could to get up without waking them but failed as her father awoke," Tali what are you doing?"" I just wanted to go for a walk. I didn't mean to wake you."" It's okay Tali, I think I'll go with you." Tahu got up and followed his daughter outside. Tali gently held her father's hand as they walked towards Lewa's forest. They entered and walked for quite a while," Daddy where are we going?"" To Toa Lewa's home." Tali looked up at her father and smiled. She loved the other Toa nuva and tried to go with her father to see them any chance she could," Why are we going to see Lewa daddy?"" I need to talk with him." Tali did a little skip as she walked to Le-Koro with her dad. They arrived later that morning to see Lewa fighting off the new Rakshi," Tali go home and get your mom. Tell her that daddy needs help." Tali nodded and ran back to Ta-Koro as fast as she could. She found her mom meditating near the lava cave," Mom, daddy needs help. Le-Koro is in trouble."" Alright lets go." Gali ran towards Le-Koro with her daughter right behind her.  
  
Lewa and Tahu fought the Rakshi as best they could when Gali came running up with Tali close behind. The Rakshi looked at Tali and started to walk towards her until Lewa grabbed the young Toa and flew her to the outskirts of the forest," Tali, your father wants you to go to Onu-Koro." "Yes Lewa." 


	4. KoKoro

Tali's Adventure: Enter the Toa of Thunder  
  
By: Optimus12  
  
Chapter 3: Ko-Koro  
  
Tali waved good-bye to Lewa as she headed through the icy tundra. She was heading towards Ko-Koro, the next village before Ono-Koro. Tali walked for hours on end with no luck. She was getting cold and tired when she heard a familiar screech. She looked around and spotted the Rakshi. They were heading towards her. Tali tried to run but she was too tired. She fell to the ground.  
  
Suddenly Tali felt someone pick her up and hold her close. She opened her eyes and looked up at her rescuer," Daddy?"" Yes Tali it's me." Tali smiled and cuddled closer to her father's chest. Tahu put his lavaboard on the ground and jumped on it. He and Tali careened down the snowy hills toward Ko-Koro, when one of the Rakshi blasted the snow near them.  
  
Tahu, still holding Tali, rolled down the hill stopping at the bottom. Tahu stood and looked over Tali," Tali wake up. Tali, Tali." Tahu tried to wake his daughter but to no avail.  
  
The Rakshi were coming down the hill now, as Tahu picked up his lavaboard," Tahu!" Tahu looked around and saw Kopaka a few feet away. He followed the ice Toa to Ko-Koro," Thanks Kopaka."" No problem Tahu. How's Tali?"" Out cold. She knocked her head on something and she's not waking up."" I'll send some of the matorans to get you some food and water. If you follow me I'll show you to a hut."" Thanks again Kopaka." As soon as they were in the hut Tahu walked over to the bed and set Tali on it," Your safe now Tali." Tahu whispered, stroking his daughter's head.  
  
Tali awoke to find she was in a warm hut. She tried to get up but her body was still weak. She layed back down as her father walked in," Daddy where are we?"" We are in Ko-Koro. Are you okay?" "Fine but I'm just a weakling."" Why do you say that?"" Because I should of run away from those Rakshi but I didn't because I was tired."" Listen to me Tali," Tahu put his hand under Tali's chin and turned her head so that she was facing him," Your not weak. You were tired and you fell to the ground. That doesn't make you weak. No matter what anyone says, you will always be my little Toa." Tali smiled and hugged her father. Tahu kissed her forehead gently and hugged Tali close. 


	5. Mask of Thunder

Tali's Adventure: Enter the Toa of Thunder  
  
By: Optimus12  
  
Chapter 4: Mask of thunder  
  
"We have to get going now Kopaka."" Alright I'll go to Ta-Koro and tell Gali your okay. Tali you take care of your self okay?"" Okay." Tahu shook Kopaka's hand and they left. Tali ran behind him and grabbed Tahu's hand. Tahu smiled and pulled her close. Later that day a blizzard started. Tali shivered with cold and tried to get warmer. Tahu saw this and gently picked Tali up," You cold Tali?"" Yes." Tahu hugged Tali close, hoping he could warm. He was worried because Tali wasn't used to this weather. Tahu walked for two hours before he came to Ono-Koro highway," Tali do you want to walk now?"" Yea." Tahu gently set Tali on the ground. She grabbed his hand automatically and walked very close to him.  
  
After about an hour Tahu and Tali reached Ono-Koro. The matorans there greeted them happily. Tahu asked one matoran where he could find Onua and Pohatu. The matoran showed him where they were. Tahu thanked the matoran and headed toward the hut the matoran indicated with Tali close by his side. He knocked on the door and waited for the door to open," Tahu nice to see you again."" Same to you Onua. I got your message about the Kanohi mask you found?"" Yes its not far. A few matorans were mining when they found it."" So you think its Tali's mask?"" Yes it would fit her. She does have lighting bolts on her armor just like the mask." Onua led Tahu towards the mine that held the mask. Pohatu stayed behind to watch Tali. Tahu and Onua came to a stop near some matorans. They handed Onua something that he handed to Tahu," This Tahu, is the Legendary Kanohi mask of Thunder."" Its awesome."" Yes very." Tahu fingered the mask. It was a light blue with a few red lighting bolts. It looked like his and Gali's masks combined. He smiled. Tali would be very happy to get her mask.  
  
Tahu walked back to the hut to find Tali resting near Pohatu," Babysitting Pohatu?"" No she just came over and fell asleep." Tahu gently shook Tali out of her light sleep," Daddy what's going on?"" Nothing. I have something for you." Tahu gently handed Tali the mask. She smiled and hugged her father. Tahu took the mask and put it on her face. There was a bright light and Tali now looked different. She had blue armor with red stripes and lightning bolts. She was a little taller than before but not a lot," Wow."" Yes wow. You look great."" Yes and she will be a wonderful addition to my army." Makuta grabbed Tali and pulled her into the shadows. Tahu tried to save her but couldn't. 


	6. Rescue

Tali's Adventure: Enter the Toa of Thunder  
  
By: Optimus12  
  
Chapter 5: Rescue  
  
"You got her sir?"" Yes I did. I want you to get rid of her armor and weapons." " Yes sir." Turahk took Tali from Makuta. She was unconscious. Turahk stripped Tali of her armor and staff (It looks like Tahu's). He chained her to a wall so that she was hanging by her wrists. Turahk looked at Tali and left the room.  
  
Tali awoke to find she was in a dark room. Her wrists ached from having to support her weight under the rusted chains. Tali hoped her father would come and save her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as the door opened and Makuta walked in," Why do you cry Toa?" Tali looked up at Makuta who wiped the tear from her face. Tali flinched under Makuta's touch and closed her eyes tight," What do you fear? I won't kill you."" I'll believe that when I see it. Why do you attack our home?"" I only wish to keep the balance. But the Toa prevent me from doing this!" Tali screamed as Makuta slashed her side open. There was a gash running from Tali's ribs going to her hip. Blood oozed from the cut," Well how did that feel. You don't need to be chained to this wall anymore." Makuta watched as Tali fell to the floor. She had a look of utter pain on her face as tears ran down her cheeks. Makuta walked over to her and grabbed her neck, lifting Tali up," Leave her alone Makuta." All the male Toa attacked Makuta. While the others attacked Makuta, Tahu ran to Tali," Tali oh god what happened?"" Ma...Ku...Ta At...Ta...Ck...Ed." Tali coughed up some blood and started breathing very hard. Tahu put his hand on Tali's side and pressed it hard.  
  
Tali hissed in pain," I'm sorry. I'll get Kopaka." Tahu called Kopaka over who gasped at the gash," What happened?"" Makuta. Can you freeze it?"" Yea." Kopaka ran his finger down the cut, freezing it. Tali flinched the whole time and shook very badly afterwards," Tali its okay. Its me, Tahu."" So cold. Need warmth." Tahu hugged Tali close and ran out of Makuta's lair. Tahu found Tali's armor in a room on the way out. He met up with the other Toa including Gali outside," Tali." Gali ran up to Tahu and took Tali from his arms. Tahu watched as she went to her hut.  
  
"How is she?"" She'll be fine. 


	7. Changing

**Tahu walked inside the hut Tali was being taken care in. He walked up behind Gali and wrapped his arms around Gali's waist," How is she?"" She'll be fine. She just needs to rest."" All right. What about you? You need to sleep too."" I'll get some sleep when Tali wakes up." Tahu kissed Gali's cheek and sat next to Tali on the bed. Tahu looked down at Tali and rubbed her head," Get well soon my little Toa." Tahu left the hut and joined the others," How is she?"" She'll be fine Pohatu. She just needs to rest."" That's good but what are we going to do about Makuta?"" I don't know Kopaka. We thought he had been destroyed by Takua but he survived. We'll just have to lay low awhile." The other Toa nodded and left, except for Lewa and Tahu, who set to helping the Ta-Matoran. **

Memories consume 

**like opening the wound **

**I'm picking me apart again **

**You all assume **

**I'm safe here in my room **

**unless I try to start again**

**Tali moaned and awoke from her sleep," Where am I?"" Your home honey."" Mom? What happened?"" You were kidnapped and injured by Makuta. Your father and the others saved you."" Oh." Tali tried to sit up but her side hurt where she was slashed. She laid back down and looked at Gali," Mom, Could you send Dad in?"" All right." Tahu came in and flashed Tali a smile," How you feeling Tali?"" Sore but I'm okay."" Well we're going to attack Makuta soon."" Dad, can I ask you something?"" Yes Tali?"" Is it okay if I don't go with you?"" Yes its fine. I kinda figured you wouldn't want to go."**

**I don't want to be the one **

**the battles always choose **

**cause inside I realize **

**that I'm the one confused**

**Tali smiled at her father," Thanks Dad."" Your welcome. Remember you'll always be my little Toa. You don't have to fight."" Dad its not that I don't want its just, I don't see the point. I know we have to protect Mata-Nui but, every time we destroy one evil another always takes its place." Tahu looked at Tali and pulled her into a kind hug. Tali wrapped her arms around Tahu's neck and began to cry," Tali its okay. We will defeat any evil that threatens Mata-nui."" Okay dad."" Good now get some sleep." Tahu dried the last of Tali's tears, covered her, and kissed her forehead.**

I don't know what's worth fighting for

or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

and say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

tonight

**_' Tali come to me.' No, I won't join you.' You must Tali, or your parents shall die.' No you can't kill them.' Oh but I can and will. Join me or become an orphan.' I will not join you nor shall I fight you. I won't fight, I won't fight.' Aaaaargh'_ "Aaaaagh." Tali's own scream brought her out of her nightmare. She was covered in sweat and she was terrified. Tahu and Gali came into Tali's room and Gali hugged her close," Its okay Tali it was just a dream."**

Clutching my cure 

**I tightly lock the door**

**I try to catch my breath again **

**I hurt much more**

**than anytime before **

**I had no options left again**

Tali calmed down and looked at her parents," It was Makuta. He came and told me if I didn't join him he would kill you both." Gali looked at Tahu who was filled with rage," Your not going to join Makuta nor are we going to die." Tahu left to get the other Toa leaving Gali with Tali," Oh Tali don't worry we won't die."" Promise?"" I promise."" And if you do die?"" You will go live with Kopaka" Gali hugged Tali and left. Tali watched through her window as the others left,' I have to make sure they stay safe.' Tali collected her armor and swords, following the other Toa.

**I don't want to be the one**

**the battles always choose **

**cause inside I realize**

**that I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**or why I have to scream **

**I don't know why instigate **

**and say what I don't mean I**

**don't know how I got this way **

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit **

**I'm breaking the habit **

**Tonight**

**I'll paint it on the walls **

**cause I'm the one at fault **

**I'll never fight again **

**and this is how it ends **

**I don't know what's worth fighting for **

**or why I have to scream **

**But now I have some clarity **

**to show you what I mean **

**I don't know how I got this way **

**I'll never be alright **

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit **

**I'm breaking the habit **

**tonight**


End file.
